Spying on Love
by MaidenOfImladris
Summary: Erutis spys on Eclipse and Raenef. She soon becomes intrigued by their relationship and wonders why they seem to be blind to each others feelings. (EclipseRae)


Disclaimer: Demon Diary characters do not belong to me... they are beautiful and wonderful to play with though ;)  
  
::Warning:: Yaoi/Slashy situations!! (But its on the PG-PG-13 level)  
  
"Spying on Love"  
  
I see them day-by-day, coiled up together in the corner of the library or when it was nice out, outside up against a stone bench or the empty spaces between the gardens.  
  
They don't realize it, neither of them. It's so obvious.  
  
I don't know if they know I'm watching but I am. For demons they are quiet dense... or is it another cloud other than their nature shielding myself from them? I've noticed how eclipse's eyes seem to drown in his pupil's pupil. Ha. That's quite silly. I'll have to write that one down.  
  
I keep my sword with me though, incase they ever glanced at me which they have yet to do, I then would have an alibi. I was practicing. Simple as that. I wasn't spying or studying the behaviors of Demons. No. I was practicing my swordsmanship, cause that's what I am, a Swords Master.  
  
Eclipse laughed, the narrows of his eyes brightened and almost matched the volume of his young demon lord. It was amazing really. They had no idea. There was a reason for everything; I found that out a long time ago...  
  
There is a reason the smile-less smile, there's a reason why a cold heart thaws and melts, and there is a reason to things that seem to have no reason at all.  
  
Ah but they do not see it. Doesn't Raenef ever wonder why Eclipse shows no emotion but around him? Does Rae even know how cut off our beloved demon is when he's not around? No, he couldn't.  
  
Because when Eclipse sees Rae, he instantly lights up. I can sense the spirits of beings, and this one... this one is in love.  
  
I never believed it for the first year living here. Nope, I wouldn't have it.  
  
But after awhile I've become to realize the obvious displays that I've dismissed for so long.  
  
I knew Raenef liked Eclipse. That much was certain. The Demon Lord servant, however, took a while to decipher.  
  
They seemed to have stopped their lesson; Eclipse has pulled the teaching mask off and now wears a cool, laid back face.  
  
I heard a sound, one that seemed alien to me. A laugh. Eclipse laughed. His voice was so light but dark and filled with a mysterious shadow. It was beautiful. Why didn't he laugh more often?  
  
Why don't they see it?  
  
I wonder if they do... but choose to do nothing. That would be silly wouldn't it? To not pursue the one you love?  
  
I guess it would be hard for Eclipse to admit such a magnitude of feelings for another.  
  
That saddens me. He looks lonely. How happy they could be!  
  
Wow... I never thought in a million years I'd be the one to bless a demon with a wish of happiness and love.  
  
They need to know. They must!  
  
I creep closer and wait until Eclipse leaves before i approach Raenef.  
  
"Rae!" I call out, causing him to turn in about a million different directions before he saw me standing right in front of him. For being a demon he's pretty dense.  
  
"Erutis, hey, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh you know the usual, keeping up on my skills." I flash the scabbard for my sword for a second them close my coat around it.  
  
"Yeah, I just got done with another lesson with Eclipse... It's so hard to be the Demon Lord. So much to remember!"  
  
"I bet! So what are you working on now?"  
  
"Uh... " Rae thought hard but the lesson flew completely over his head.  
  
"Never mind. Its not important."  
  
"No! It is! Eclipse ... sigh... I wish I knew this stuff better... I don't want to be a thorn in his side for the rest of my reign I want to... "  
  
"Impress him?"  
  
"Yes... No... wait."  
  
"Its okay, I'll help you! How bout after each lesson, you write down what you did... Actually take a few notes... and I'll cover the material with you!"  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Of course! That is if you can take your eyes off Eclipse long enough to actually pay attention."  
  
"But... shouldn't I look at him to pay attention?"  
  
"Depends on what your paying attention to."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"..."  
  
"No, what do you mean?"  
  
"That when your peripheral vision is locked on a certain subject it heightens the magnitude in which you perceive the things your..."  
  
Raenef clamped his hands over his ears and closed his eyes as if it would help him avoid hearing.  
  
"Ahh!! No more, I don't want to know!"  
  
I smiled to myself. This is fun.  
  
"Okay tomorrow I want you to learn as much as you can and report back to me in the library."  
  
"Okay! Thank you so much Erutis!" Raenef hugged me and gave that damn hypnotizing smile.  
  
Man! I can't believe I'm saying this, but Eclipse is one lucky guy.  
  
The next day Rae did as I asked and wrote a few key terms down.  
  
We found a book after about twenty minutes of searching through various texts and began reading about them. This lesson was on the history of the Demon Lord's, something Rae hadn't been very interested in seeing how the ones prior to him had met their demise. It seemed safe not knowing what happened to them or why. For all Rae knew, he wanted to believe they were still alive. (Raenef IV gives cameo/evil grin and vanishes)  
  
"What was that?" Rae shrugged and went back to reading the dates and names I had set out for him to memorize. After nearly a half hour I grabbed the sheet away from him.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Read them to me."  
  
"But... how can I read if I don't have them?"  
  
"Sorry, Recite them for me..."  
  
"Oh! Okay!" He went down the list. The boy did have a gift for memorization... It's hard to believe after the detail he just gave me that he could barely remember their previous lesson. Maybe its because we've removed his "distraction".  
  
I smiled at this thought; it only served to prove my theory.  
  
"Now... remember this for tomorrow. Trust me, Eclipse will suspect you hadn't remembered a thing, let alone memorize the entire ancestry of the Demon Lords."  
  
"You really think so!?"  
  
"Of course, he'll think you're so smart, and I'm sure he'll be very impressed with the results."  
  
"Oh! Thank you so much!!" Rae latched onto me, much like bloodsucking leach without the bloodsucking but difficult to get off in either case.  
  
I pried him away and gave a smile before heading to my room. I cant wait to spy on them tomorrow!  
  
Morning came and I almost forgot about their lesson. I quickly raced out of bed and threw on a fresh pair of leggings and a suitable top. I didn't bother with a shower, or to do my hair. After all I do have a reputation to protect. I'm no prissy girl whose pride is invested fully in her looks. Its not like I have anyone to impress.  
  
I was so excited about seeing Eclipse's reaction that I almost just ran straight into the room without the bother of going into "stealth mode".  
  
But luckily I caught myself and was able to creep behind a vase of flowers that were so proportionally big that they covered my entire body and hide me from sight.  
  
It must have just begun. Eclipse is still giving the briefing. He does that. He'll start with an overview, go over details then end with a recapped conclusion. A very wonderful teaching method. From the time I've spent listening in, I probably know more dark magic of the Demon Lord's than the Demon Lord himself!  
  
That aside, I see them now, conversing a little.  
  
Wait no... They've started the lesson.  
  
"Tell me, Raenef, if you can the names of the Demon Lord's before you."  
  
Rae looked to be thinking quite diligently on the question. Please don't screw this up.  
  
"Hint. You are Raenef the V...so that means???" Eclipse was trying his hardest, and still his young master gave him those wide, puzzling eyes.  
  
"Well... depends... the name of the second Demon Lord Raenef was known in six different tongues across the world... so which name is it that I'm supposed to remember?"  
  
Score one for Rae!! Way to go!! Pull the dumb blonde scam, and work your way up! And I didn't even have to teach him that! Wow... maybe he wasn't as dense as I originally thought!  
  
Eclipse looked astonished as Raenef began to list the names of the Demon Lords before him, and their surnames, and little titles other cultures had known them by. With each description he gave a little information about their reign...such as the death of Raenef the fourth being one that cut his rule short.  
  
Eclipse's eyes lit up and watched in wonder as he continued on.  
  
"I'm sorry...I'm not being specific enough, I should only have given you what you asked for I didn't mean to ramble on so."  
  
You're a genius Rae! I applaud you.  
  
"No! No my lord, that was excellent! I... I'm speechless."  
  
They both fell into a, well it didn't seem like an awkward silence... just a confused one. Meaning, they were both confused with what to do with each other. Here Eclipse had planned the entire lesson based on the information that Raenef had just recited. And Rae had no idea what he planned on doing after impressing Eclipse. He wasn't even sure if there was an ulterior motive than doing just that.  
  
Oooh but I saw it. Rae wanted to be worthy of Eclipse's love, that much, I could tell. But Eclipse. I didn't know why he held back. His eyes, his gestures all pointed to this growing amount of emotion. Was it wrong for a servant to love his master? The Demon etiquette keeping him from experiencing love?  
  
Well clearly Eclipse would be hard to deal with there, but Rae was too far- gone to even think about coming back. For a cleaver thief, it was inconceivable to think his heart had been robbed. But it was. Taken, almost against his will. But now that fear and doubt seemed to fade. He felt comfortable with the love he felt and he no longer found it wrong to be this smitten with this marble skinned demon.  
  
Oh! I hope I'm not reading too much into this.  
  
I've had A LOT of time to think about it actually... if you... Can't tell already...  
  
Anyway. It's going to take something more to get these two together.  
  
I need Chris.  
  
"Chris!" I called out, finding him cross-legged in his room with various runes written out on the floor and candles placed all around him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?"  
  
"Damnit!! Erutis for the hundredth time do NOT interrupt me when I'M PRAYING TO THE HIGH CLERIC!!!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Isn't that you?"  
  
"Obviously!"  
  
"You pray to yourself?"  
  
"..."  
  
"That's just sad."  
  
Chris stood defensively and looked ready to attack.  
  
"Woah, down there Chrissy, I need your help."  
  
"Chrissy!? Does Chrissy sound like the name of an ALL POWERFUL-"  
  
I clamped my hand around his mouth. I'm not in the mood for his egotistical rants.  
  
But the fact that I needed him didn't seem to help the stroking of his ego. I hate contributing to that.  
  
Oh well the results should be worth it.  
  
"Now, just listen to me."  
  
"I want you to attack Raenef."  
  
"WHAT!? You want me to waste my time on that measly little... little... DEMON LORD? I have better things to do with my power."  
  
"You're scared of him aren't you?"  
  
Reverse psychology always works on him.  
  
"No! I just don't want to have to waste my greatness on him!"  
  
"Your scared. You're a pansy and you couldn't take him... He's a demon Lord."  
  
"Argh! That does it... I'll show you... I can take him!"  
  
"Fine... do it then... if you think your... powerful enough." That did it. He huffed away and searched for his blonde haired adversary.  
  
I followed him and smiled when Raenef opened the door just tot he left of Chris.  
  
"There you are!" Chris exclaimed.  
  
Rae smiled brightly at him and stood by his side.  
  
"Isn't it such a lovely day out!"  
  
"Beautiful... especially without you ruining it!" Chris backed way and pulled his hands into the air. And I mean pulled, it was like a force grabbed them and twisted them at strange angles. A light seemed to stream from his fingertips and within them a ball formed.  
  
"Oh its so pretty!" Rae said cupping his hands against his face, taking in the beauty of the weapon Chris was creating.  
  
"Its a ball of death Rae, I'm here to finish you! Like I planned to the first day!"  
  
Anger over took Chris as he heard the cowardly words stab into his mind from our previous quarrel.  
  
This is going to be good. I ran off, trying to time it just right so that Eclipse would come in to save Rae before Chris was able to attack.  
  
"Eclipse! Eclipse!!!" I screamed, running up the stairs to the corridor that led to his room. And as I suspected he was there, sitting at his desk reading a book.  
  
He looked up, concerned with my alarm.  
  
"What is it Erutis?"  
  
"Its Rae!! Chris is going psycho and he's using some kind of power. Quick, he's trying to kill him!"  
  
Eclipse bolted from his chair and uttered the words 'go' quicker than my ears could even hear.  
  
I smiled grimly to myself and ran as fast as I could to catch the last half of set up.  
  
When I got there, Eclipse was lying on the ground, he didn't look hurt but he did look weak. There, Chris was cowering against a stone statue with tears streaming down his face.  
  
I felt bad for using him as I did.  
  
Rae crawled to where Eclipse laid, and pulled him into his arms.  
  
"Eclipse!" Eclipse turned his head and smiled up at Rae who cradled him close.  
  
"I'm not hurt master." Eclipse despite of this, didn't move. He stayed, rested against the demon lord and closed his eyes.  
  
Rae gingerly moved a few wisps of raven locks from Eclipse's eyes then bent down and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
Eclipse opened his eyes and looked up when he did this.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I held back a squeal. It was sooo fucking cute! But there was Chris. I wonder how the consequences would turn out for him. I hope it's not too bad.  
  
Eclipse, reluctantly lifted from his master's embrace and stood tall against Chris and wrapped his fist in Chris's shirt, pushing him against a wall.  
  
"IF you EVER touch him, or harm him again in anyway, i will not be so merciful!" Eclipse then threw him down and gave low scowl before returning to Rae.  
  
"Are you okay Master?"  
  
"Yes, but you were more so in danger than I."  
  
"That is true, but I hold well being down further than your own. You're my first concern."  
  
Rae smiled, though in his heart he knew he should yell at Eclipse for endangering himself so, he couldn't find the will to do it.  
  
"Remember I love you as well, so don't rashly put yourself on the line like that again. Though my safety, as you say, is more important, I wish you to look after yourself. I couldn't bare it if I lost you."  
  
Ah! Ooh oh oh!! I didn't just hear that!!! Ooh I did! SO FUCKING CUTE! Kiss him! Ooh! Stupid demons!  
  
Rae stood then offered his hand to Eclipse. The demon took it and continued to hold it after he was firmly standing.  
  
"Thank you." Eclipse bent down and placed a kiss on his Rae's cheek, and then as their fingers slid apart, he walked away.  
  
That's It!?  
  
Agh!!!!!!!  
  
"CHRIS!!!!" 


End file.
